


Running On Empty

by sharleclair



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Andy is daddy, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Dayton, Daddy Kink, Dayton is young, Dom/sub, Evanstan AU, First Time, Lawyer/Client, M/M, Mild Blood, Porn With Plot, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Andy, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/pseuds/sharleclair
Summary: “You think I’m gonna sue you or some shit?”“Dayton- ““Please? I’ll beg if I have to and you know I’m good at it.”“You’re way too fucking good at it, kid.”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Dayton White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Running On Empty

Andy Barber’s a split second from questioning if he’s on the butt end of some cruel joke, because _really_ , what explanation is there for some kid dripping blood in his doorway? It’s probably equally twisted that his only reservation’s the fascination he has for the less than innocent stare the kid’s giving him. One corner of his mouth’s upturned in a grin, almost like he can’t be bothered in this charming way that’s given him some divine right to tilt his head real cocky. And he owns it. **  
**

The cherry on the icing is the kid knows exactly what he’s doing and he’s not showing a single sign of being bashful about it either, but that’s not the problem here. The real problem is how Andy’s helplessly ogling him. See, he’s never been shy about admitting when another guy’s attractive but there’s a difference between pointing out conventionally good looks with your brain and acknowledging them with your dick. But that’s still not the point here.

The _point_ is that Andy is tracing the kid’s full pink pout with his eyes and wishing it was with his thumb instead. He’s totally aware that his bottom lip’s split open, leaking blood steadily and normally, his logical brain would be reaching for the first aid kit but he’s thinking with his dick here, so all that’s running through his head is this sudden desire to kiss him better. Which he guesses is caring in a way but confuses him even more because where did that instinct come from? _Jesus Christ_.

“I need a lawyer.”

Andy’s been told he has a nice voice before, all rumbling tones and thick Bostonian but he’ll be damned if it even comes close to the deep velvet of this kid’s, finally snapping him out of his trance like state and he’s thankful his beard hides the blush that’s threatening his face. He blinks once, twice, three times before he finally clears his throat and offers the kid a tissue.

“You need a doctor.”

The kid has the nerve to laugh, bringing out the faintest crinkles under his eyes and Andy’s cursing himself again because _fuck_ , why is that so cute? He makes his second mistake of the morning, looking in those eyes and losing himself in them for a good minute. In some twisted turn of fate though, he realizes he’s not the gazelle here at all but the hunter and he’s met with little resistance when those blue grey eyes stare back with the look of prey.

Eager prey at that, the kind just waiting to be devoured and his gaze rakes over Andy with lewd appreciation, pink tongue darting out to wet that bottom lip before he sinks his teeth into it, practically ripping it open even more. The softest noise catches in his throat and it’s straight out of a wet dream but thankfully, that bubble pops.

“You should see the other guy.”

It’s pretty obvious it’s just a line and the kid’s tone is playful enough but Andy’s giving a look that he’s not impressed and his eyebrow hikes up, hands hooked round his hips.

“Then the police.”

“Sorry, that was a bad joke,” he says it with this earnest little smile, dabbing at the blood crusted down his chin. “Not exactly the best first impression showing up like this. Promise I’m usually a lot prettier all messy.”

Andy almost chokes on nothing, chiding himself because _Jesus_ _Christ_ , the lines this kid keeps coming out with. He’s a lot more amused than he lets on and the corners of his mouth twitch but he manages to hold back his smile.

“You Andy Barber? Attorney, right?”

The question catches him by surprise and his initial suspicions have his guard rising up double, using his silence to plan his exit strategy. He’d always known his past would catch up with him but he hadn’t been prepared for it to be this soon and not by some kid playing mind games. At least, he can’t be sure of that because there’s this innocence in his eyes that’s pure, oblivious even.

“Only that’s what your secretary said,” he continues, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. “I get the wrong office?”

“No, this is the right office. Who’s asking?”

This time it’s the kid who looks skeptical and his brows pinch together in the most adorable expression, like he’s trying to work out the math in his head. Andy doesn’t forget a face easily and he sure as hell wouldn’t forget a face as pretty as that and he feels a little more justified looking him over, at least, he tries to convince himself it’s to work out his identity, but the theory’s a whole lot easier because when did red coveralls look so good? They’re detailed with patches but the colored NASCAR one’s the giveaway. Kid’s a racer.

“Dayton. Dayton White.”

Luckily, Andy’s got enough willpower to shake Dayton’s hand professionally. Not that his brain gets the message, conjuring up images of how his slender fingers would look wrapped around his cock. And evidently, Dayton’s imagining the same thing only his eyes are zeroed in on the other man’s much larger hand with such awe that _Jesus Christ_ , the fantasies.

“Well, Dayton,” Andy pauses, relishing how his name wraps around his tongue. “I’m sure you can find your way to the police station.”

“I got fired,” he blurts, ducking his head a little. “Wrongfully, I think.”

“From NASCAR?”

“My team.”

Andy frowns, folding his arms across his chest as his curiosity gets the better of him.

“What’d you do?”

Dayton peers up at him through his dark lashes, mouth curving into that lopsided grin again and Andy knows that spells trouble. Like most things, he’s not wrong.

“I told the boss where he could shove it and he socked me in the mouth,” he grins, looking just a little too pleased with himself. “I mean, it might’ve gotten out that I fucked his daughter too.”

“Jesus Christ,” he mutters under his breath, hands firmly back on his hips because that’s not an image he needs in his head right now. “Wrongfully? Are you sure about that?”

“I’m the driver. Just cause his name’s on the car doesn’t mean he understands it the way I do. I don’t sit there and tell him how to do his job so the hell gives him the right to tell me how to do mine?”

“The fact that he’s the one paying you?” Andy suggests with a hint of a smile.

“Drivers in cars win races,” Dayton smiles back. “I sure as hell haven’t been winning all mine on accident, sir.”

 _Sir_. That three lettered word has no goddamn right causing the damage it does. Andy’s whole body runs so hot he thinks he’s about to burn through his shirt as he imagines Dayton calling him _sir_ under very different circumstances. He practically throws himself in the chair behind his desk, hoping to mask the pretty big problem in his pants but it doesn’t help with Dayton deciding to perch on the end of it with his eyes wide in plea and he just can’t stop himself.

“What can I do for you?”

Really, Andy’s got no one to blame but himself. He’s an attorney for Christ’s sake. A rational, logical attorney who spent the afternoon pacing in his office trying to will down the raging erection in his pants. Not helped by Googling the kid and he’s almost certain it’s not some prank. Dayton truly has no fucking clue who he is.

Technically, he knows he’s doing nothing _wrong_ if he ignores how he’s a client. The kid’s in his early twenties but it’s driving him _crazy_. He’d been left numb from the greatest tragedy of his life and this kid’s thawed right through it with a boyish grin and flirtatious charm. And he made it seem so fucking effortless. He’s walking right into trouble, throwing the door wide open for it. Arguably, pretty literally but _Jesus_ _Christ_ , trouble’s attractive and Andy’s never wanted to give into temptation so fucking bad in his whole life.

Dayton’s standing on the other side of the door, hand still on the latch, looking like sin incarnate. He’s barefoot again, tight jeans sitting low on his hips and the button’s undone making it impossible to do anything but follow the trail dark of hair under his navel that disappears past the denim. His skin’s got a soft flush to it, hair damp and tousled and just begging for Andy’s fingers to mess it some more.

Andy’s way too conscious that he’s staring at the kid like he wants to devour him alive and the filthy smirk he’s getting in return, Dayton’s playing right into his hands.

“Hi, sir,” he says smoothly. “You planning on keeping me waiting all night long?”

Andy chuckles, sure that everything the kid says is loaded with some sexual undertone. To his credit, he pulls it off with a flirtatious ease that’s way too alluring. He guesses it’s that thrilling satisfaction that’s he still attractive, still wanted, still lusted after even if for Dayton it’s probably just some fleeting fantasy of an older man and a chance to taste forbidden fruit before his next sin. Least, that’s what he _guesses_. What he _knows_ is there’s a darker side to him taking a bite of that apple just as knowingly.

“Seriously?”

Andy raises an eyebrow, one half of his mouth curved up in a lopsided grin as he tries to play it cool, passing off his ogling by putting on a show of amusement at Dayton’s lack of dress. He straightens his tie pointedly, tilting his head in his direction.

“This is a business meeting, maybe you’d be more comfortable with a shirt on.”

“I’d be more comfortable? Or you?”

“ _Dayton_.”

Dayton’s reaction to the way Andy’s tone hardens is nowhere near subtle, pupils dilating just noticeable enough and teeth trapping his lower lip between them and he just looks so fucking _submissive_ that it frustates Andy how aroused he is. He’s given an inch of a smile, voice low as he husks out a _yes, sir_ before disappearing up the stairs which Andy’s convinced is a form of torture in itself because do his jeans really have to move with his hips like that?

Dayton’s gone barely a minute, returning with a white t-shirt in his hands and a mission to break Andy Barber’s composure. He’s lean lines and lithe definition, the contours of his body shown off as he pulls on his t-shirt and Andy’s fucking itching to get his hands all over the muscles pressed to the surface of that smooth skin.

“Sorry, I was taking a shower when you knocked, only had time to get my jeans on so I wouldn’t be answering the door naked.”

Between Dayton’s voice having that husky, velvety quality and the image he puts in Andy’s head, he’s making it damn near impossible for him to think. Everytime a word leaves those parted pink lips he’ll take a step closer until there’s not even breathing distance left. There’s probably some irony about how good the kid is at steering the situation he’s in and he might be one who ignited the engine but fuck Andy up the ass if he doesn’t take back the control that’s rightfully his.

“You’ll dress appropriately when we meet. Do you understand, Dayton?”

It’s an educated guess and like most of Andy’s educated guesses, it turns out to be pretty fucking spot on. Dayton gets that submissive look again, pupils greedily swallowing up the blue of his eyes as he nods like he’s hypnotized. Not that Andy’s lulled into any false sense of security because he’s starting to understand that Dayton doesn’t just want him to be in control, he wants him to _take_ it from him and it’s risky fucking business playing this game with a much younger client who’s not far off from high profile but Jesus Christ it’s addicting.

“Yes, sir,” he breathes out with a chuckle. “Not expecting me to put on a tie though are you? Cause I gotta tell you, I don’t think I could pull it off good as you do.”

Pull it off’s exactly what Andy does. He’s loosening the knot, acting on pure instinct that’s overpowered his rationality but he couldn’t give a shit about maintaining professionalism right now. Not when Dayton’s jaw drops and a wobbly little whimper catches in his throat as the dark blue tie’s draped around his neck. He gulps down air in a pathetic attempt to compose himself again but it’s pretty pointless because they both know he’s not looking to balance out the power between them. No, he wants it to shift even _more_.

See, Andy’s always been the kind of man who’s confident in control and naturally dominant, both in the boardroom and the bedroom. And normally, it’d feel like slipping on something familiar but Jesus Christ, this isn’t anything like what he’s felt before. Sure, it’s probably something to do with never having been with a man before but he’s always seen people for more than what they’ve got between their legs. It’s less to do with that and more to do with _Dayton_.

Dayton looks like he stepped straight out a dirty fucking fantasy that should be fucking _illegal_. His cheeks are flushed pink under his glossy eyes, pupils blown so wide there’s the thinnest ring of color left as his control’s steadily slipping away from him pretty obviously from the tent in his jeans. And as damn fucking sexy it is, it’s that look in his eyes that’s all for Andy and he swears no-one’s ever looked at him with such unguarded need before. Andy’s at his hardest between his legs and all he’s done is loosely knot the tie so it hangs right down the center of the kid’s chest.

“How do I look, sir? ‘M I appropriate for you now?”

His voice is already hoarse and he’s wondering if that’s how he sounds after his throat fucked nice and hard and _Jesus Christ help him_ because he has no idea where any of this is coming from.

“Appropriate? No, kid, you’re the furthest thing from appropriate and seeing as you like it so much, I’m going to show you how appropriately dressed for me I want you,” he growls back, smirking as he visibly shivers. “Strip. All of it. Off.”

Whatever blood hasn’t shot straight to Andy’s cock roars loud in his ears as he watches Dayton grab the neck of his t-shirt and pull it off and it’s crazy, but that whole gesture is so sadistically satisfying- the only reason he’s put it on only to take it off thirty seconds later is because _Andy_ ordered him too. The sheer control he has right now, it’s fucking maddening and he’s got no right to feel possessive about someone he’s known less than twenty four hours but his dick didn’t get that memo.

“What about your tie?” he cheeks, pushing his jeans down to his ankles.

Dayton’s not shy. In fact, he’s shamelessly grinning at exposing himself like this for the older man. His cock stands tall and proud, tip already flushed dark pink and shiny at the slit and _holy hell_ , it’s wrecking Andy with impure desires he’s never had before about leaning down and licking off the bead of precum. The kid’s definitely enjoying the attention, cock twitching until it’s just brushing the end of the tie that’s still around his neck and as the seconds pass, the tiniest damp patch forms on the silk and that’s what finally does it.

“Like I said, this is how I want you appropriately dressed for me.”

With an insatiable hunger Andy didn’t know he was capable of, he growls low in his throat and it rumbles in his chest as he wraps a fist around the tie, yanking Dayton in and crashing their mouths together so hard their teeth clack. _Fuck_. He’s going to bruise the kid’s lips even worse if he kisses him any more aggressively but he wants that. He wants to mark him up all over with his mouth and pound his tight little ass so when he’s in that car tomorrow, hickeys and finger dents hidden under his red coveralls, he’ll feel it and he’ll remember how Andy Barber _owned_ him.

There’s a small shred of consciousness, some tiny part of his brain flashing red lights because Dayton’s a _guy_ and Andy’s never been with a _guy_. He might’ve shared a few kisses back in college after one too many beers and games of truth or dare but it’s moot compared to this. In a way, he’s alarmed by how fucking glorious it feels to swallow every needy whimper and desperate cry he’s offered. But he’s just as helpless as Dayton here, prising his lips apart and pressing his tongue down his throat. He licks into his mouth possessively, cock straining his pants as Dayton’s fingers fist in the front of his shirt and knowing he’s still fully clothed when the kid’s bare to him just heightens it all more than he thought possible.

Dayton takes advantage of Andy’s split second of hesitation, greedily attacking his mouth with his own as he guides him to the couch, pushing him to sit on it. His disappointed whine masks the older man’s as he pulls back wetly and instead of straddling him, he drops to his knees right in front of him. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Dayton looks about as demolished as Andy feels, eyes wild and lips swollen and red. He swallows a mouthful of air and runs his hands up the inside of his thighs, surging up to steal another kiss that’s not any less animalistic than before. And then, _and fucking then_ , Dayton makes a soft sound and gives Andy this _look_ that men would go to war for.

“Can I suck your cock?” he asks in a tone that’s too sweet to resist. “Please, sir?”

Andy’s heart hammers so hard it’s threatening to burst out of his ribs as Dayton undoes his belt, sliding his zipper down to expose the imposing bulge tenting his boxers. He can’t believe he’s really about to do this and sure, he’s had plenty of blowjobs before but never from some pretty boy. He releases an anxious sound that catches the kid’s attention, eyes flickering up and brows pinched together but before he can say anything, he’s yanked back by his hair and letting out a shrill gasp at the sting of it.

“ _Beg_ me for it.”

“Please,” Dayton rasps a beat later, eyes locked on Andy’s as he begs whole heartedly. “ _Please_ , sir, please let me suck your cock, I’ll make it real good for you.”

Andy keeps his expression unreadable because maybe he’s never been intimate with a man before but he’s already got a good read on Dayton and he just fucking _knows_ he can do better than that.

“ _Please_ , sir,” Dayton tries again, swallowing noisily and starting to sound as desperate as he looks. “Want your cock so fucking bad, sir, ‘m so needy for it. First time I saw you I knew I needed your dick stretching my lips wide, fucking my throat til I gag and choke and make a fucking mess of myself. Remember me saying ‘m all pretty messy? Need you to make a mess of me- I’ll- I’ll… I’ll do _anything_ , sir, _please_ , please let me suck your cock, _please, daddy_!”

_Daddy. Jesus fucking Christ._

Andy’s never forgetting the utterly _wrecked_ sound that leaves Dayton’s mouth when he finally gets an eyeful of his dick. He looks spaced out, blissed out, fucked out but he doesn’t show any hesitation when he wraps a hand around the base and swallows down most of his length like he’s _dying_ for it. He’s got the flat of his tongue running up along the underside and his teeth grazing the thick veins all in the wet heat of his mouth. Andy’s choking out a gasp, fingers tightening in his hair as he mutters out a litany of curses. Jesus Christ, the kid’s got a mouth made for sucking cock and he’s as enthusiastic as a little whore about it, gauging what gets him the best reactions and then focusing on doing the same thing over and over until Andy’s throbbing uncontrollably.

And then, Dayton does the next best thing- he makes good on every single one of his begs. Pulling back, he licks circles around the tip until he’s sure Andy’s too sensitive to take any more before grinning wickedly and lowering his mouth down his length until his lips are pressed to his pubic bone. Andy only gets a moment’s grace to shout out a _Jesus Christ_ before Dayton swallows, choking himself on the dick rammed down his throat and gagging to the point Andy can _feel_ his throat spasming around him.

Andy’s never come so fucking _hard_ before, spilling down Dayton’s throat with an unprepared shout that’s almost drowned out by his overwhelmed little gasps because he’s sure as hell not felt an orgasm this fucking _incredible_ before. Dayton’s cry is muffled by the dick still firmly nestled between his lips but he doesn’t give any indication of wanting to stop, suckling Andy softly through the aftershocks until he’s physically pulled off. And even then, he whines at the loss but he’s _so_ _fucking good_ , making a show of swallowing down every drop of the older man with all the euphoria of winning a fucking trophy.

Dayton’s right- he _does_ look pretty when he’s a mess. He’s panting out little breaths, that bruise on his lip looking aggravated but there’s a drop of cum sliding from it and down his spit splicked chin on to his chest and _Jesus Christ_ , it’s better than porn.

“Good boy.” Andy murmurs breathlessly and those two words are so worth the absolute pride Dayton beams with.

Everything feels slowed down and sluggish for a minute or two as Andy catches his breath but it’s proving pretty difficult because of what comes next. He knows what Dayton wants but he’s not sure he can give it to him. Not that he doesn’t want to- he’s wants to take him apart in every single fucking way imaginable but _Jesus Christ_ , since when did he get like this, wanting to give Dayton so much? Anxious little sounds start to build up in his chest again but he’s not having it, grabbing the end of the tie and tugging the kid forcefully into a kiss that has them both moaning and the heat between them rising wicked fast.

Andy’s fast learning just how possessive he can be and of course, he’s always been protective of the people in his life but Dayton’s only been in it for a few minutes but his mouth tastes of his cum and it’s woken some primal beast in him that’s not going to be satisfied until he’s _dripping_ with everything he’s got to give him.

Dayton looks twice as turned on as they stumble up to the bedroom, losing the tie somewhere along the way and more of his control slips as he tries to stop them every few steps with heated kisses and moans that are definitely purposeful. Andy lets him get away with it for the most part, at least, until they get halfway up the stairs and he swats Dayton’s ass. It’s only experimental, almost like a warning but it draws out a moan that has the kid shuddering all over. The next hit is nowhere near as gentle, a sharp smacking sound echoing in the air followed by a needy whine that alone gets Andy’s cock half hard.

“More, _please_ ,” Dayton’s voice sounds thick as he lets himself be tossed on the bed. “Want more, _please_.”

“Is that any way to address me?” Andy growls back, untucking the rest of his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning it.

Dayton finds the strength to lift his head, eyes hungrily drinking in every bit of skin that’s bared to him and he makes a noise like the air’s punched from his lungs.

“No, sir, ‘m sorry, sir, I- what I meant was, _please_ , sir, _please_ \- want more- want you to do that again, sir.”

“Try again.” Andy orders as he tosses his shirt aside and immediately, Dayton understands intrinsically what that means.

“ _Daddy_.”

The word’s moaned out breathlessly like it’s a reward and a curse all at the same time. It sounds like a prayer, desperate and thankful, like it’s the only thing keeping him tethered to the moment and _in_ that moment, it’s the only word he knows because Andy’s all that exists for him. He moans it again, high pitched and breathy and it’s another awakening Andy adds to the list of kinks he never knew he had. Though if he had to confess, he’d say how Dayton’s the only one he wants calling him that and equally, he wants to be only one he calls that too.

Andy wants more than that and it’s that possessive animal roaring proudly because Dayton’s staring at him like he’s admiring some kind of _god_. He looks like he’s about to cum on the spot, cock spitting out another line of precum as he takes in Andy’s broad shoulders and thickly muscled arms and his mouth’s slack at the sight of his hard chest. _Fuck_ , Andy’s dizzy from how wanted he feels right now, like he’s the only one who Dayton wants this from.

“Holy fuck, daddy,” he gasps, lunging up but he’s shoved back down before he can get so much as a finger on Andy and he pouts real cute about it. “You look like you were carved out a wet fucking dream... _Please_ , let me touch you? Daddy?“

Dayton looks fucking _gorgeous_ like this, hips rolling off the sheets as he chases friction on his neglected cock. It’s flushed red and swollen, veins tight against the skin and drooling with so much precum his stomach’s wet, the dark hair on his navel sticky. His skin is damp too, shiny with sweat and scalding to touch as Andy _finally_ relents and covers the kid’s body with his larger frame and _Jesus Christ_ , it’s fucking _exquisite_ having his own hard cock pressed right up against Dayton’s. Instinctually, he rocks his hips and grinds down on him, figuring he must be doing something right because there’s nails scratching down his back and the prettiest moan flooding his ears.

“That’s right, say it again, _daddy_ , just like that, babyboy.”

The pet name flies out his mouth before he really registers what he’s said but Dayton makes a shaky noise that’s both wholly grateful and thoroughly wrecked. It’s intoxicating having so much control over him like this and he _likes_ it, _likes_ him being his babyboy and taking everything he’s given. Andy latches on to the spot under his ear, pinching the skin between his teeth and Dayton practically _purrs_.

“Daddy, p-please- “

“You need something, you beg me nicely for it.”

“ _Fuck me, daddy, please_.” He rushes out in a single breath.

Andy trusts his instincts to guide him, even if he’s a little clumsy at first, nerves getting the better of him as he reaches in the nightstand for the lube and condoms Dayton tells him he’ll find there. His pulse speeds up again when the kid draws his knees up to his chest and his eyes get that glassy look in them from exposing his hole.

 _Fuck_ , is Andy even meant to find this as hot as he does? Sure, he’s done anal with a woman before but this is fucking ecstasy. Dayton’s ass just fits perfectly in his palms and his hole’s so pink and pretty all he wants is to stuff it full of his fingers and then his dick. He’s fantasizing about how it’ll feel, about how rough he wants to take him, fantasizing that he’s going to ruin him for anyone else because the kid’s so fucking confident being displayed like this.

“You do this all the time? Show yourself off so everyone can see your pretty hole just begging to be fucked?”

Andy second guesses himself for a second, thinking he’s definitely gone too far but Dayton lets out the filthiest sound he has all night and his asshole twitches just from his words. Judging by the excited little grin on his face, he’s not just willing to take everything given to him, he’s here to play and it spurs Andy on to slick his fingers up which almost derails Dayton entirely as he ruts his hips in anticipation.

“Like being told ‘m pretty,” he sighs, fingers bunching up the sheets. “Cause I know I am, know just how- _oh_!”

Dayton’s sentence cuts off in a pitched breath as Andy taps the pad of his finger against his hole and the sound shoots straight to his dick, making him throb as he slowly presses in an inch at a time and _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , he’s about to blow his load all from having a finger knuckle deep in Dayton’s ass. It’s so goddamn _tight_ , he’s got no fucking clue how he’s meant to get his dick in there without tearing him apart but fuck him if he doesn’t at least _try_.

“Tight as a fucking virgin, you gonna squeeze my cock this good too, babyboy?”

“ _Yes, yes, yes_ ,” Dayton’s practically shouting, hips rocking down to try and force his finger deeper into him. “Need to feel you in me, daddy, I- _fuck_!- Please? Any way you want, daddy, I’ll… _fuck_ , I’ll take it.”

Andy’s nerves are sated a little by how _responsive_ Dayton is to him. He’ll clench down on his fingers when something feels really good, making it an even tighter fit as he hums out these quick breaths. Sometimes he’ll moan out a few words, like he’s trying to talk dirty but he’s wound up so tight he can’t even string a sentence together and all that escapes is _daddy, more, please_. Andy feels like he could drill through a fucking diamond with how stiff his cock is.

Dayton’s pushed to his limits. He’s got his ass stuffed full of three fingers and his entire cock’s soaked wet and Andy’s fucking lost in how damn _dirty_ it all is, craving more too. Besides good instinct, he’s not totally clueless about the male body and thinking back to experiences he can relate to, he remembers a trick a girl pulled on him back in college. He twists his wrist until his palm faces up and raises his thumb, brushing it feather light just behind Dayton’s balls.

“ _Fuck_!”

Dayton tenses, face twisting up and he cries out so vehemently Andy thinks he’s lost it. His head tips back on the pillow, panting so harshly his entire chest heaves and Andy does it again except this time, he curls his fingers at the same time and Dayton lets out a wheezy, pained cry at the assault on his prostate. He writhes against the sheets, fingers outstretched as he reaches blindly for Andy and finding his hair, grips it tight like he’s anchoring himself. He wants to cum, fucking _needs_ it like air to breathe and Andy’s surprised he hasn’t but there’s so much want flooding the kid’s face right now that he gets it.

Andy’s nervous again, but he’s doing a stellar job of hiding it as he rolls a condom down his length and Dayton makes it clear just how bad he’s _aching_ for it, pushing the older man’s hand away to generously coat his length in lube. He strokes up and down, wringing it from base to tip all the while staring at it without an ounce of self-conscious energy. And when he looks up, eyes unfocused because he’s that far gone, his words sound husky and genuine.

“ _Fuck me, daddy, please_.”

Andy stopped believing in God long ago but he’s never been surer heaven exists because this is fucking _it_ and it feels like hot silk around his cock. It’s fucking _beautiful_ , that first sweet slip into Dayton’s body and he just _takes_ it, his heat welcoming Andy like he’s fucking _home_. Whatever nerves Andy had before, whatever reservations and whatever guilt, it vanishes the second he’s fully seated. He gives them both a moment, leaning down and claiming Dayton’s mouth in another one of those rough kisses and almost experimentally, rolls his hips in a shallow thrust. And when Dayton moans loudly into his mouth, Andy wonders how he could ever live without this.

It’s fucking effortless, every roll of Andy’s hips marked with a sloppy kiss that’s bleeding with raw need. Uninhibited now, he’s not bothered by finessing any kind of technique or his lack of experience with men. Instead, he’s overtaken by this overwhelming sense of attentiveness to Dayton’s body. It’s pretty fucking crazy how he’s getting off on control and the urge to please this kid at the same time but right now, it’s all he knows.

The way Dayton responds is _sinful_ , body splayed wide one second and then legs locked around Andy’s torso the next, as if he can’t decide what’ll bring him more pleasure. His nipples pebbled and aggravated from the hard chest that drags over them repeatedly, and in a fit of pure lust, Andy drops his head and tugs one between his teeth. The shuddering moan he gets in response sends heat rushing to his cock so he latches on to the other nipple, biting gently and it makes Dayton arch real fucking pretty.

“Is this what you imagined when you invited me over?” Andy barely recognizes his own voice, surprised at how strong it still sounds despite how rapidly he’s falling apart. “Did you think about how I’d fuck you straight into the mattress? Did you jack off fantasizing about me pounding your pretty hole until you screamed my name?”

Andy’s not looking for an answer and the state Dayton’s in, he’s sure as fucking hell not capable of giving one. Mouth permanently slackened, he moans high pitched and desperate like every sound’s ripped from him and the dark, possessive part of Andy’s snarling proudly knowing his throat’s going to be sore from all the screaming tomorrow. Not just his throat. His sweet little ass too and _that_ one’s seared into Andy’s memory forever, his thick cock sliding in and out of that gaping pink hole.

But it’s not enough. Andy’s pretty sure he won’t _ever_ get enough. Throwing an arm under Dayton’s hips, he tilts them and rocks forward with a steady rhythm of well aimed thrusts and Dayton _howls_. He doesn’t let up, slamming into him mercilessly that it makes the kid sob and tighten his whole body around the dick in him, drawing him in even deeper. He grabs handfuls of Andy’s ass, but his grip’s weak as he tries to force him to move harder.

“Look at you, babyboy, you can’t even control yourself.”

“N-need- _fuck_ \- p-please, daddy, m-make me cum, n-need to- _oh_ \- _please_!”

Andy already knows he can’t say no to him and just like that, he gives in. Dayton’s knees are shoved to his shoulders, making him cry out in his half-bent position but he’s just _so fucking good_ and Andy rewards him with a hand round his cock as he drills him nice and deep, knowing the angle’s perfect stimulation on that sweet spot inside him and true enough, the kid’s spasming in his arms with this unfocused look that’s nothing short of _worship_.

“Cum for me, Dayton, cum for me, _now_.”

Whether it’s cause he’s been on the edge for so long or cause his body’s intrinsically that obedient, Dayton cums and he cums like nothing Andy’s ever seen before. His whole body stiffens for a split second and then he tosses his head back as his mouth falls open. There’s no sound at first, but then his cock’s ribboning out his pleasure, hot and white, all over his chest and making the sweetest sound like he’s being shattered into a million pieces, gasping broken screams through his orgasm.

Andy fucks him through it and he knows it’s unforgiving but Dayton’s taking it without complaint, half-slumped against the sheets and half-conscious to lean up every now and again for a kiss but it’s only when he whines from being an overstimulated mess that Andy finally cums, emptying himself inside the condom and it feels better than anything has in the longest fucking time. _Jesus Christ, he really is in heaven._

Andy loses track of time after that, his mind’s a blissed out haze and the only thing that he really registers is Dayton. He’s curled up against him, huffing out these small sounds that are both wrecked and wholly grateful. He’s murmuring under his breath too, but it’s incoherent babble that gets a tired smile he’ll never see because his eyes flutter shut. There’s a small pinch in the middle of his brows that smoothes out as the minutes pass, just like his breathing.

The passing minutes sober up Andy too soon too fast. And as his brain catches up, it really fucking hits him what he’s just done. He’s a forty something man, sprawled out on top of a twenty something boy, still balls deep in him. Scratch that, this twenty something boy’s his _client_ who also happens to be the first _guy_ he’s ever fucked. And it feels like being smacked with a sledgehammer.

He can’t think about that right now. All it’s good for is making him feel like running a mile but it’d be unfair to Dayton to just leave him like this. He sure as hell didn’t get here all on his own and doesn’t deserve the cold shoulder for something he’s only half responsible for. Andy’s a lot of things, but an asshole’s not one of them. Well, not entirely, he hopes anyway.

Untangling himself, Andy vaguely hears a moan of protest as he slides off the bed and to the bathroom. After tossing the used condom and helping himself to a couple towels, he stops in front of the mirror and twists his upper half round. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t thrilling to see the angry red lines all the way down his back to his tailbone. Chuckling, he dampens one of the towels with warm water and heads back out.

Dayton, boyishly handsome as he is, resembles more of a cute puppy right now. His blue-grey eyes are bleary and unfocused under the mop of dark hair that’s sticking up at all angles, and he’s got the tiniest little pout that curves up into that cheeky fucking grin when he spots Andy walking back towards him.

“You really should think about trademarking that smile.”

“Yeah?” he croaks back, shifting to lay more comfortably. “Should I insure it too?”

“Probably, you should get yourself a good lawyer.”

“Already do.”

Andy bites his lip and seeing as he has the right to remain silent, he uses it as he gently wipes away the sticky white mess all over Dayton’s front. The kid’s pleasantly surprised by the gesture, humming under his breath at the sudden tenderness. He’s not a fucking idiot though and he knows exactly why the older man flinches when he’s pulled down beside him. But it doesn’t stop him from laying a head down on Andy’s chest and sighing like he’s never been so content.

“You know, I really wasn’t kidding about needing help. And I still want you to be my lawyer.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. I could lose my license.”

Dayton actually snorts.

“You think I’m gonna sue you or some shit?”

“Dayton- “

“Please? I’ll beg if I have to and you know I’m good at it.”

“You’re way too fucking good at it, kid.”


End file.
